Amor de idiota
by Rusero.Kasutijo
Summary: Hikari Kamiya es una joven estudiante que ama el arte, su vida es realmente perfecta y no necesita nada más porque ella tiene un perfecto novio que la hace feliz y amigos fieles. Las cosas inician a cambiar cuando un guapo rubio llega a la ciudad y con su complicada personalidad inicia a cambiar las cosas del lugar.
1. Amor de idiota

Hola, me llamo Lucero creo que la imaginación y la creatividad son dones hermosos y que el ser humano que los porta simplemente es una persona maravillosa. Espero lo lean y les guste y si es así déjenme un pequeño rewievs. Los quiero y gracias.

 **Aclaro que los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Probablemente era el jardín más hermoso en el que haya estado aquella pequeña castaña de larga y lisa cabellera, sus ojos eran como pequeñas gotas de miel que tenían la capacidad de delatar lo que sentía y su piel que era tan tersa y blanca que la hacia lucir casi como un ángel. Simplemente reposaba al pie de un frondoso árbol y dibujaba pasionalmente sobre un hermoso cuaderno de dibujo que portaban sus iniciales al dorso y en ellos se leía H.K. Ella era Hikari Kamiya una hermosa estudiante de diseño gráfico la cual era muy talentosa y realmente le apasionaba dibujar y escuchar música lo cual la delataba sus audífonos alrededor del su fino cuello. Finalmente salió de su pequeño trance, guardo todo en su mochila y se dispuso a salir del hermoso jardín que tenían en su universidad, donde ella mayormente pasaba su tiempo libre pero justo cuando iba saliendo un joven que nunca había visto pero que sentía tan familiar se quedó enredado con el cable de sus audífonos quedando ella casi ahorcada mientras el pobre chico rojo como una cereza intentaba desenrredarse y al mismo tiempo disculpándose con la castaña. A la castaña le provocó gracia la situación así que soltó una pequeña risita y muy amablemente le dijo que no se preocupara. Ambos siguieron su camino y a los pocos pasos el celular de la castaña inicio a sonar y ella inmediatamente contesto al ver el nombre y de muy buen humor dijo – ¡Hola, amor! Ya voy para allá, nos vemos en 5 minutos.

* * *

Un guapo castaño obscuro de cabello alborotado y ojos cafés acababa de colgar el teléfono y se dirigía a la misma banca donde siempre se encontraba con su novia desde hace dos años, saludo en su trayecto a unos cuantos conocidos y llego, espero unos minutos e inicio a ojear su celular para matar tiempo.

La castaña cubrió los ojos del paciente castaño y plantó un dulce beso en los labios de aquel, finalmente lo saludo y dijo – Hola Takuya ¿me esperaste mucho?

El amablemente le contestó – No, en realidad no acabo de llegar hace unos minutos.

La pareja de Hikari Kamiya y Takuya Kanbara simplemente era perfecta aunque claro cada uno era muy diferente ella amaba el arte y él la ingeniería, a ella le encantaba la paz de un bosque y a el le gustaban los lugares ruidosos y concurridos, él era muy popular en su facultad y ella era una chica que disfrutaba de la soledad pero a pesar de sus diferencias ambos se amaban ya sea por costumbre o amor verdadero estaba claro que funcionaban juntos.

* * *

¿Les gusta? Yo sé es un capítulo muy muy pequeño pero tranquilos vienen capítulos bastante largos ya tengo escrito muchas ideas y también muchas partes de la historia. Les prometo que será algo interesante. Por cierto elegí a Takuya que no tiene nada que ver con Aventure porque realmente sentí que se acoplaba perfectamente con el personaje que quería lograr pero tranquilos es el único que saldrá fuera de lonormal. Muchas gracias y por favor dejen sus teorías o hasta inclusive ideas estaría muy feliz de leerlos.


	2. Encuentro

Hola, me llamo Lucero creo que la imaginación y la creatividad son dones hermosos y que el ser humano que los porta simplemente es una persona maravillosa. Espero lo lean y les guste y si es así déjenme un pequeño rewievs. Los quiero y gracias.

 **Aclaro que los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.**

* * *

La castaña muy emocionada pregunto – Al final ¿A dónde iremos hoy?

Takuya muy amablemente le respondió – No lo sé, se me había ocurrido que podríamos ir a comer a un lugar lindo y luego tal vez una película.

Kari que permanecía sentada en la banca salto de ella y sujeto la mano de su novio para poder levantarlo y le dijo amorosamente - ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Él vio directamente a los amielados ojos de la chica que tenía enfrente, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y respondió – Esta bien, vamos.

* * *

Mientras un joven rubio de cabello desarreglado e hipnotizantes ojos azules caminaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y no conociendo muy bien el lugar rápidamente se perdió a lo cual no le daba mucha importancia simplemente se sentía aburrido y quería encontrar un lugar tranquilo para escuchar música o encontrar una épica fiesta pero para su mala suerte lo único que consiguió fue hacer el ridículo frente a una linda chica aunque eso realmente no le preocupaba. Finalmente el teléfono del rubio inicio a sonar y contesto – ¡Hola!

En la otra línea un joven de piel canela, de ojos y cabello castaño salía de sus clases y le dice a su amigo - ¿por qué no me sorprende que hayas faltado a las primeras clases del semestre?

El rubio sonrió y contesto - ¿Y por qué a mi no me sorprende que si hayas ido? Jaja ¡Vamos Davis! Es el primer día y quería conocer un poco lugar además pude ver que habían chicas muy lindas y es un gran avance para mi investigación.

Un confundido Davis contesto - ¡T.K. es el primer día! ¿Qué investigación podrías tener?

T.K. Irónicamente respondió – En mi investigación de chicas – río sonoramente y hablo rápidamente para que Davis no lo interrumpiera y reprendiera – Oye por cierto ¿en donde estas? Es que… ja ja creo que estoy perdido.

Davis se golpeó la frente con la palma y de su boca salió un suspiro de resignación y le dijo al rubio – Ok, creo que es mejor que nos veamos fuera de la universidad trata de llegar a la cafetería de siempre y nos vemos ahí. - El rubio aun sin entender como llegaría a la cafetería acepto y colgaron.

* * *

Takuya y Kari recién habían llegado a un lindo lugar en el cual había mucha naturaleza y tenia un aire vintage. En una mesa al fondo del lugar divisaron a dos de sus amigos platicando muy amenamente, Kari río por lo bajo y lanzó una mirada pícara a su amiga pelimorada que platicaba embelezadamente con un lindo peliazul de tez muy blanca y ojos azul medianoche. La pelimorada al percibir la mirada de la castaña inicio a sentir como el color subía por sus mejillas. Finalmente se saludaron y decidieron sentarse todos juntos, pidieron su orden y esperaron. Mientras los dos chicos platicaba la castaña muy risueña y susurrando le dijo a su amiga – Que bien que por fin te invito a salir Ken, Yolei.

La pelimorada bajo la mirada y muy avergonzada le contestó a Kari – En realidad… yo lo invite es que creo que si el no se decidía a tomar la iniciativa la tomaría yo aunque yo creo que él piensa que es solo una salida amistosa.

Con una sonrisa comprensiva Kari río, vio a Yolei por un instante y le dijo – Bueno… es un inicio ¿no?

Yolei sonrió y dijo – Si – inmediatamente la mirada de Yolei se dirigió a la entrada del lugar y la castaña noto como la mirada de su amiga seguía algo detrás de ella, inmediatamente y sin ninguna discreción Kari volteo y entendió que veía su amiga. Un rubio apuesto y con aire altanero pasaba frente a su mesa y recordó que ya lo había visto pero con un semblante completamente diferente, si, era el chico con el que había chocado esta mañana. El rubio volteo distraídamente e inmediatamente su mirada se fijo en la mesa donde estaban sentadas ellas y decidió cambiar de dirección y con una amplia sonrisa se iba acercando. Kari inicio a sudar frío ¿por qué ese chico se acercaba a su mesa y se veía tan feliz? ¿Será que le había mandado el mensaje equivocado en la mañana cuando chocaron?. El levanto la mano y percibió como alguien paso rápidamente atrás de ella y llego a estrechar la mano del rubio y a darle un abrazo.

Ken estaba igual de feliz que él rubio e inmediatamente pregunto - ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué haces por acá?

T.K. Contesto - umm bueno… ahora estudio en la universidad de Odaiba

Ken haciéndose el ofendido le contestó - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y no le contaste a tu mejor amigo?

T.K. Entendiendo perfectamente el sarcasmo del peliazul le contestó - Ohh claro, Davis lo sabe. - El rubio río sonoramente

El peliazul riéndose le contestó – Eres un idiota – Ken recobró la compostura y le pregunto de nuevamente – oye y en serio ¿por qué no me contaste?

T.K. Apenado le respondió – Lo siento, fue algo de último minuto, mis padres pensaron que sería una buena idea y ya sabes le pidieron ayuda a los padres de Davis.

Comprensivamente Ken entendió que T.K. no quería hablar de eso y menos enfrente de personas que no conocía, cambiándole de tema le pregunto - ¿Y seguirás estudiando Arquitectura como en la otra universidad?

A T.K. Le regreso la sonrisa y le dijo a su amigo – Si claro, me toca el tercer año no lo puedo dejar así además realmente me apasiona. – Hizo una pausa y le pregunto al peliazul - ¿tu estudias ingeniería, no? Se supone que deberíamos de tener clases en común ¿verdad?

Ken respondió – si pero no te vi en ninguna clase hoy, que raro. – Ken vio la cara de culpa de su amigo y le lanzó una mirada asesina y le dijo– o alguien no fue el día de hoy ¿verdad?

T.K. tratando se evitar el tema se dio cuenta que mientras ellos platicaban habían tres chicos en la mesa que solo escuchaban y observaban la conversación sin entender muy bien e interrumpiendo a Ken le pregunto - ¿Y ellos quienes son?

Ken recordó a sus amigos volteo hacia ellos y presentó al rubio – Amigos, él es Takeru Takaishi y ellos son…

La pelimorada fue la primera en presentarse y con voz tímida y sonrojada dijo – Hola Takeru yo soy Yolei Inoue.

T.K. con una sonrisa resplandeciente le contestó a Yolei – Mucho gusto Yolei y me puedes decir T.K. si así lo prefieres, mis amigos me llaman así.

Yolei impresionada con la amabilidad del rubio le dijo – Gracias T.K. e igual es un gusto para mi también.

El joven castaño se paro de la mesa y le tendió la mano al rubio y le dijo: Yo soy Takuya Kanbara y ella es Hikari Kamiya.

El rubio hizo cara de desconcierto y divertido de ver a Kari le dijo - ¡Hola! ¿Me estas siguiendo?

Takuya desconcertado los vio a los dos y un tanto molesto pregunto - ¿a que te refieres con eso?

T.K. en ese momento comprendió todo e inmediatamente se borro su sonrisa burlona de su rostro y le pregunto a Takuya – ahhh emm ¿Es tu novia? Jaja no te preocupes fue un pequeño accidente.

La castaña al fin hablo y dijo muy segura – si, soy su novia – Kari volteo hacia Takuya y tranquilamente le respondió – si, verás hoy en la mañana tropecé con él y eso fue todo.

Takuya discimulando su enojo respondió – Ohh fue eso, pues bueno… bienvenido, creo que te veremos muy seguido por la universidad ¿no?

Al rubio le regreso su mirada altanera y con aire triunfante vio a Takuya y le dijo – Si, creo que lo harán.

Ken interrumpió la escena sintiendo la tensión que los dos chicos preguntando – oye y ¿esperas a alguien T.K? ¿te sientas con nosotros? – Inmediatamente Takuya le mando una mirada asesina al peliazul pero este no la noto.

T.K. cambiando su expresión al referirse a su amigo dijo – si, de hecho espero a Davis y eamm mira justo va entrando.

Los tres chicos (T.K. Davis y Ken) platicaron unos instantes más, se burlaron uno del otro, rieron y finalmente Ken presentó a Davis a sus amigos. Ken les ofreció sentarse pero inmediatamente T.K. se negó alegando que tenían que hablar de asuntos importantes con Davis y tomarían asiento en otra mesa del lugar.

Los dos chicos se despidieron de los cuatro sentados en la mesa no sin antes ganarse una ultima mirada asesina de parte de Takuya y exactamente como dijeron se fueron a sentar a otra mesa alejada de ellos.

El peliazul notando esto río y dijo para si mismo – Esto será divertido.

* * *

Hice mucho más largo este capítulo ojala les guste. Alguna sugerencia por favor escríbanme o alguna crítica constructiva. Gracias me hacen feliz que lean mi historia.


End file.
